


A Deep Trip Part One

by SugarTwinkPelle



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Comedy, Dragon Age Lore, Psychedelic dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21686206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarTwinkPelle/pseuds/SugarTwinkPelle
Summary: Sera doesn't believe Pelle that Deep Mushrooms secretly have psychedelic properties. He talks her into testing his word and the two of them wander off to a cave to consume Deep Mushrooms and see if Pelle is pranking her or telling the truth.
Kudos: 4





	A Deep Trip Part One

“You’re not shittin me?” asked Sera, demanding an answer from the young Inquisitor. 

This was a pretty common phenomenon between the two elves. Both of them trading strange tales and facts of life, sometimes facts that both of them could relate upon simply by growing up elven. Sera may not have seen it that way, but it was nice having someone around who not only understood your experiences, but also might have lived them. Yes Pelle was Dalish, and she was from Denerim if he was remembering correctly, but their place in the world as elves didn’t change regardless of where they lived. 

Not so very long ago, Sera had a stigma against the Dalish. She thought all of them were ‘too elfy’ like Solas. Although there were some elves a lot like Solas, that didn’t make up all of them. Like Pelle for example. That difference was learned through simple communication--though to be fair Pelle was certain hadn’t even noticed. 

Regardless, she loved hearing about the strange and sometimes dangerous things he did during his time living in the wilderness. All the things he knew, the ways to make fun out of nothing--or possible premature death. 

Still, he often entertained her curiosity. 

“You could find out?” He suggested. “There’s a cave just south of here.” 

She stared at him wordlessly, though her expression spoke multitudes. She was conflicted. On the one hand, she really wanted to know, but there was another part of her that was afraid she was being pranked. 

“It’s not like I’d poison ya.” Pelle added. 

“It’s not that!” Sera interjected. “You don’t even have the balls to kill a squirrel let alone a person.” 

Ouch...he felt that one. She was right though. Even in a battle he seldom took a life, and when he did it was never on purpose. The only things he was truly guilty of intentionally murdering were demons, and those didn’t really count as people to him at that point. 

The Inquisitor pursed his lips, there wasn’t a comeback to the truth. To even try to defend himself would be futile, so he didn’t. Instead, he let out a deep breath and returned to the topic at hand. 

“You want to try it or not?” He asked. “The worst thing that can happen is I’m right, the best thing also being that I’m telling the truth. So what’ll it be?” 

Sera groaned. “Fine alright you talked me into it!” 

That was all the permission Pelle needed, he didn’t even bother answering her before he got up and darted down the hill just outside of camp. If Sera really wanted to do this she’d follow him. He’d seen the cave earlier, before making camp for the evening and if he was being honest he only mentioned what was inside of it to her because he didn’t want to venture down there alone. What he was up to wasn’t any fun alone, it was just sad. 

It didn’t take long for him to retrace his steps, Sera kept up pretty well. Now the two of them stood at the mouth of the cave, pale blue lights illuminated small areas in the distance. For Pelle, this was a familiar sight, but he knew that what he saw and what Sera saw were two very different things. Where Sera saw little glowing plants that seemed to grow anywhere dark, Pelle saw objects that caused catharsis, self-reflection, ego murderers...psychedelics to be less cryptic. 

“I used to do this a lot back home with an old friend.” Said Pelle. “Helped us process lots of um...stuff. You sure you still want to do it?” 

“Stuff like what?” Sera asked, but Pelle doubted she was prepared for the answer he had for her, so he kept it to himself. 

“Nothin much, life I guess.” He half lied. 

She didn’t have an answer, she just shrugged. “So what do you do with em?” 

“Eat them.” He told her before wandering further inside. 

“What…” Sera muttered, still she followed. 

He didn’t repeat himself, just showed her what to grab. The mushrooms grew on the bodies of dead spiders. To be frank, it was the only thing that Pelle liked about the things, and it wasn’t even the spiders he liked. Just the fungi that were attracted to their carcasses. 

“I wouldn’t eat too many of them--well I wouldn’t recommend it for you to at least. You’re just here to see if I’m lyin.” 

“You’re tellin me if I eat this I’m going to start seein shite?” Sera reiterated his earlier claim. “Yes or no?”

The young Inquisitor laughed at her impatience. “Yes.” he offered a short answer. 

And just like that, the mushrooms were in her mouth. He’d thought to tell her not to throw the handful in her mouth at once but once they were in her mouth he wasn’t going to make her spit them back out. It was only a few, she would be fine he was sure. He’d have to keep an eye on her obviously, make sure she didn’t panic once the effects set in but she wasn’t in any danger. 

She was, however, going to be very angry with him come morning though…

For good measure, he ate a few of them himself. It was his intention to do so from the beginning. Only time could tell how Sera would react once things started setting in. 


End file.
